violetsbanefandomcom-20200215-history
Violetsbane Chapter 1
(Violet's PoV) I rubbed the crust out of my weary eyes. With a grunt, I got out of my sleeping bag. It was dawn already. The morning sunlight shone with intensity. I packed up my sleeping bag and threw it in my backpack. For a while it was difficult to get the sleeping bag in there, but it eventually went in. I put my backpack on and sighed. I'm getting the feeling today is going to be a long day. Many hours later I came across a clearing where some Rock Moths that were just fluttering about. I stretched for a bit; maybe this was a good time to rest. Just when I was about to sit on the grass, I noticed a strange blue sphere floating in the sky. "...What in the world is that?" I whispered to myself. I took a step back from the center of the clearing. The blue sphere was now coming closer to me. My legs felt like jelly. I couldn't move. As the it came closer, I saw that it had...a face on it. It only had Mii eyes on it. Shock rippled throughout my body. What the heck was this? I found myself now shivering in fear. The face was now floating around one of the Rock Moths. Now I was extremely confused. And scared. I closed my eyes immediately, not wanting to see anymore. Once I opened my eyes, I saw the Mii's face on the Rock Moth. I took a few steps back. "...I think I'm going faint." I mumbled to myself, still shaking violently. Suddenly the Rock Moth lunged towards me. I managed to dodge the attack, but the Rock Moth didn't stop at that. It went for me once again, this time instead of dodging I ran for it. "AIIIEEEEE!" I screamed. I continued running until I was a long ways from that...monster, I guess. By the time I had stopped it was evening. "I could stop here and rest..." I whispered to myself. "But I could get attacked by those monsters again..." I sighed. Making tough decisions isn't one of my strong points. What could I do though? The only other option was to find a town, which I doubt there was any town in the middle of nowhere. Then I heard the growls of more monsters. Probably more dangerous than the Rock Moths, I'll bet. "You know what? I think I'd rather just run aimlessly like a headless chicken until I find a town, thank you very much." I laughed to myself. I looked around, hoping to find a town. Just then, I saw a small village. "I'm starting to love this unsettling convenience." I took a sigh of relief. Running as fast as I could, I raced over to the village. "Hah...hah..." I breathed heavily, still exhausted from that run. "Where am I?" "Oh, you must be a traveller! This is the town of Greenhorne!" I looked up to see a young man with blond hair and light blue eyes. He looked around 20-30 years old, older than me. I didn't bother to answer him back, though. I was too tired too. "I'm Raymond!" He introduced himself cheerily. "Oh? What's the matter? You don't seem to be exactly happy." he asked. "Monsters!" I burst out, then go back to catching my breath. Raymond chuckled. "You must be mistaken! The Rock Moths out there aren't monsters!" He then yawned. "It's pretty peaceful around here, anyways." I grumbled to myself. Obviously this guy wasn't very helpful. Or smart. I stormed away, bristling with anger. "What's the long face for?" I heard a lady's voice. I turned to my left to see an older woman with dark brown hair. "Perhaps you should try smiling little more, dear!" The lady suggested with a wide grin. I couldn't help but smile as well. "See? Isn't that better? By the way, I'm Briana. Nice to meet you!" I waved back, and then kept walking along the straightforward path. I noticed a woman and a child, who I was guessing were family. The young child was running amok, yelling and screaming. "...Must be a healthy kid..." I mumble under my breath, smiling a bit. Seeing the kid running around like that reminded me of me and twin sister, Twyla. We used to be so close together. Playing and fighting with each other...reminds me of some good times. I haven't seen her in so long. I wonder where she is now... No use in wondering now, though. I have much bigger problems on my hands. I continued walking on the path when I noticed a young looking couple nearby. Maybe I could ask them if this town has a mayor. I walked up to them. "Um, excuse me?" I asked hesitantly. "I was wondering if this town has a mayor. Could you tell me where to find him or her?" They paid me no mind. Instead they were locked into each others eyes. For a while they kept complimenting each other. I rolled my eyes and continued along the road. There'd better be someone in this town with common sense, or so help me... "Hey you." I looked around to see a light brown haired man with black eyes. I pointed at myself confused. "Yes, you. Are you visiting Greenhorne or something?" "Yes...?" I answer/ask. I don't understand what he meant at all, really. He crossed his arms. "You sure about that?" I ignored him and marched on. I then saw an old man wearing some really stupid looking clothing. I sort of assumed that that guy was the mayor. "Um...excuse me...?" I asked. "Are you the mayor of this fine town?" Okay, that was a white lie. The experience I had so far was horrible. "Why yes, I am! I am Mayor Stanford. And you appear to be a traveller. What business do you have here?" "Well, sir, I was attacked by some Rock Moths with people's faces on them." I grumpily reply. "Care to explain why monsters are attacking people?" Okay, maybe that last part was a little bit uncalled for. Stanford looked appalled at my statement. "Is this some type of sick traveller humor? There's no way that Rock Moths would attack anyone. They're far to weak." "Would you like to tell that to the Rock Moth that hit me on the way here? 'Cause I would gladly introduce you." I retorted, this time with extra snark. Hey, give me a break. I literally just ran one whole freaking mile, and now I'm surrounded by idiots. I have a right to be cranky. Stanford's eyes twitched. That couldn't've been good. "Are kidding me? You just come barging into my village with a load of nonsense and expect someone to believe it? Honestly, are you a spoilt brat?! And-" He stopped yelling at me to look up at the sky. I looked up too, and noticed it was eerily dark. It definitely wasn't night. Something in the air didn't feel right, either. "Oh no, it's...it's..." he stuttered. "It's what?!" I snapped at him. I've about had enough of his mood swings, lemme tell you. "Dark Lord Mapleshade!" He blurted out before collapsing onto the ground. "What a wimp." I mutter under my breath. "Mapleshade didn't even do anything yet." "Mwaa ha ha haaa!" I heard a sinister laugh from above us. "I am the Dark Lord Mapleshade!" I got a better look after dealing with the mayor's stupidity. Mapleshade was a large figure, with a dark black robe and a pendant with a single eye. Alright, maybe Stanford had a good reason to faint. This guy was kind of ugly and unpleasant. "I've come to wreak havoc and terror on this miserable little world!" Mapleshade proceeded to point his finger at the townspeople. "And I'm starting with you, people of Greenhorne!" Wait, starting? Then how did Stanford know about Mapleshade? Oh well. Something bigger to dwell on is happening anyways. "Time to taste true fear! Say goodbye to your faces!" Mapleshade said before pulling any faces off. As I looked around, I saw Raymond, Briana, that kid, that woman and the annoying guy's faces come clean off. They all looked...empty without their faces. It was very unsettling for me, and that's an understatement. The five faces were now floating around Dark Lord Mapleshade. "Hmph! This will do nicely for now." Mapleshade pointed at the faceless villagers. "Listen up, you faceless freaks! Get used to a life of wordless terror, because that's what you're stuck with!" I shivered. That definitely didn't sound fun. I hoped that was it, but apparently not. "And to those who've been spared..." Mapleshade looked directly at me. "Take a nice long look at your sad little friends...AND DESPAIR! So long!" Well, that was scary and confusing. First off, what's going to happen to them if they don't get their faces back? Second, who's going to save them? It definitely won't be me. Third, why did Mapleshade look directly at me? And lastly, what gender even is Mapleshade?! That voice was really tough to decipher. "My poor Sheldon!" I heard a cry from across the town. I raced over to see the mother with that energetic child from before. She looked up to see me. "Oh! Adventurer! Will you please save my baby?" I did just tell myself that I wasn't going to help or anything, but...only because that child reminds me so much of Twyla...I'll do it. "Of course!" I nodded, knowing that I was probably going to get killed. "I think Mapleshade is still somewhere around. Could you check?" She didn't wait for me to answer. "Here's one of my family's good luck charms to help." Instead of saying that it wouldn't help, or that luck is false, I just took it and walked out of the village. I mean, come on. I might be pretty mean, but I'm not that bad. Soon I found myself in an area with even more hills. And there were a lot of hills from before. I stopped in a rather large clearing to rest for a minute. Cut me some slack, I'm still tired from running that mile. As I was resting, the Dark Lord came down from the sky again appearing out of nowhere scaring the heck out of me. Well that was rude. And seriously. How does he even do that? "Oh? Is someone trying to be the big hero?" Mapleshade teased, seeing how scared I was. I honestly wasn't scared of him; he literally just dropped from the sky. I'm just scared that I might've wet myself a little. "Give Sheldon's face back!" I yell, getting off the rock I was sitting on. "Ow, ow, my butt hurts..." Man, if I can't stand getting off of this rock...then I am going to die. "What, this little ol' thing?" "YES!" I snarled. And before anyone calls me out, yes, I'm still pretty cranky. Mapleshade raised an eyebrow. "Hrrm. Maybe I'll give this one back. But on one condition." I winced. Welp, I'm gonna die. "How good are you in a fight?" Mapleshade summoned a strange blob. Wait a minute, is that a slime? Because if that is, then that's even worse that the Rock Moths. I hate slimes. Not as much as spiders, but you get the point. "Um...not so good, if you didn't see how I reacted to the Rock Moth. You know, the weakest creature in Miitopia-" "Well, that's unfortunate for you, now is it?" Mapleshade silenced me with an unsettling grin. "Be seeing you, if you survive, that is!" Mapleshade vanished into thin air, leaving me with the slime with Sheldon's face on it. Jeez, how does he do that?! I looked back down at the slime. "So how am I going to defeat it without touching it or without a weapon...?" I whispered to myself. I didn't have much time to myself, however, because the blob was now going to kill me. "Wow, I'm only 17 years old and I'm already going to die." Suddenly a bright flash enveloped my surroundings. I closed my eyes, not knowing what it was. Soon after opening them, I was in a strange place, nowhere near the slime. That's my only relief. Now where in the world am I? "Violet...can you hear me?" A voice asked. "Nooo..." I sarcastically respond. I then saw a bright flash in front of me. The flash expelled, and then I saw a large cat standing on its hind legs. It had a white fur coat with an orange underbelly. An eyepatch covered the left eye, showing only the blue eye on the right. Maybe she's a pirate of some sort. "I'm Bright Scar. Now, you might not believe this but I'm some kind of guardian spirit." The cat meowed. I raised an eyebrow. "But how is a cat a-" "Hush, hush. Just bear with me here." Bright Scar interrupted. "You seem to be in quite the pickle, Violet." "...Glad you've noticed..." I muttered under my breath. "Silence! Now, if you don't want to die, will you accept my help?" "...no." I mumble. "I don't need it." Bright Scar growled. "I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that." Wow, she actually heard that? "Now, I have six jobs you can choose from. Pick wisely, now, because your life depends on it." Bright Scar shoved six scrolls into my hands. She is very pushy. I open the scrolls to see the jobs Warrior, Mage, Cleric, Thief, Pop Star and Chef. The Chef job sounded pretty nice to me. I mean, I'd finally be able to cook for myself without classes! Now the thief job...why would I even want that? Thieves are people who steal. I've never stolen anything in my life. Hmm, well maybe that's not entirely true to the villagers from my hometown, but still. "Hurry up! We're burning daylight!" Bright Scar hissed. I picked up the Chef scroll and showed it to her. "This. I want this." "O-Okay." Bright Scar sounded as if she was holding back laughter. "Now I bestow the power of the guardian upon you!" I looked at myself. My clothes were different. I was wearing orange shorts with an orange tank top. I had white bands on my arms and legs, and red boots. I reached the top of my head to feel some goggles attached to a cap. I was also holding a sharp dagger in my hand. "Wait a minute! This isn't the chef job! You tricked me!" I shouted. I threw the scroll down. Bright Scar shrugged her shoulders. "Not my fault you grabbed the wrong scroll." I picked the scroll up to see that it was the Thief scroll. So that was my fault, then. Huh. "Dammit!" I grumbled. "This is the exact opposite of what I want!" "Well that's too bad." Bright Scar stuck out her tongue. "Now fight, O Violet! Make your foes fear your thief powers!" "I'll make 'em fear me alright." I mutter to myself. Another bright flash startled me. I closed my eyes only to open them and see that the slime was in front of me again. I took a deep breath. "Alright, here goes nothing." After the battle, the face flew off of that disgusting slime. I fell on my bottom. I then heard Bright Scar's voice. "Good job, young Violet!" Bright Scar proudly meowed. Yay, she finally praised my work! "It was nothing." I say, trying not to act all cool about it. But truth be told, it was something. Bright Scar seemed to be pleased that I answered. "Now Sheldon should be safe. It seems thing are looking up! The child is getting their face back, you're not cranky anymore-" "Actually, I'm still pretty grumpy." I correct her. "Which, unfortunately for you is a lot of grumpy." "Time to go back to Greenhorne, Violet. We must check to see if Sheldon is alright." Bright Scar flat out ignored me. Rude, but understandable. I returned to Greenhorne to see Sheldon at the entrance with his face back. He was jumping about happily, now that he could see. His mother came rushing towards us. "Oh, Sheldon! Don't run off from me like that again!" the mother scolded her child. "Thank you, young traveller. We're in you debt." "Thank you, traveller!" Sheldon gleefully shouted. The mother took her child's hand. "Now, come with me Sheldon..." "Okay, mom..." Sheldon sighed. "Bye!" He waved his small hand at me. I was now back in Bright Scar's strange room. "What do you want now, Bright Scar?" I groaned. She just ruined the moment. "Well that was rude. I guess you weren't lying when you said you were still grumpy." Bright Scar crossed her arms. "Now, I have a task for you. I need you to-" "Defeat the Dark Lord Mapleshade, blah blah blah, yada yada yada. Sure." I interrupted her. "How did you-" I rolled my eyes. "Come on, it was pretty obvious that you were going to ask that. I'll do it, but only if it'll get you off my back." I thought for a moment, and then added, "AND that I don't have to suffer alone." "Fine, fine. You won't suffer alone, either." Bright Scar hissed. "Now go forth, O Violet the thief," I growled at that last part. "And save Miitopia!" I shrugged my shoulders and sighed. I blinked and I was back in Greenhorne. There were still four people left to save. If I'm going to face Mapleshade, I'd better save these people first. I set out of the village with my dagger in my left hand and the charm hung around my neck like a necklace. Today my life really changed. 'Cause now I'm gonna be important for once. (Mystery PoV) I sat down under the tree leaves, basking in the shade. I'm in Easin Hills, awaiting the Chosen One. I'm still unsure about my mission, though. I looked at the paper explaining my mission in case I forgot; I'm a very forgetful person. It said: "Your task is to stop the Chosen One from saving the world. Even if it means their death." I shivered at the last part. You see, I'm not a violent person. And killing goes strongly against my morals. But must obey my master. And even if I'm conflicted over this, it's not like it'll matter. My opinions don't matter in the long run or the short run. So what should I do, then? Sit here and wait for this whole thing to blow over. I really don't wanna get involved in the world's fate. "This is gonna be such a hard task..." I groan, frustrated that I was getting nowhere with this talk to myself. I heard footsteps from behind me. They sounded light and quick, like a ninja. I glanced over my shoulder to see a young looking woman with black hair and amber eyes running on the road. She was wearing a thief outfit. "Oh. Just great. We have enough thieves around here as it is." I mutter to myself. To be honest, although I hate thieves, this one looked decently attractive. My cheeks grew hot. I shook my head. I then looked back towards the hills and sighed. "Keep it together, man." I told myself. "You've got to focus on the task at hand." I then heard a feminine voice coming from the same direction that I saw the thief. "If I can't fight regular enemies, then how will I ever beat the Dark Lord?" The voice sighed. "Bright Scar, you'd better not be sending me on a suicide mission!" Instantly it hit me. That wasn't just any thief. That was the hero destined to save this world. But why was she a thief? That makes no sense whatsoever. And who was she even yelling at, anyways? "Oh, that's just peachy. When I'm the one telling her off, she doesn't even respond!" She yelled, throwing her arms in the air, dropping her dagger. "Of all the crap that's happened so far-" I stopped listening after I heard her shout some very...unique words. This can't be the hero destined to save Miitopia. You could tell from one look that she wasn't exactly the helping type. And the ferociousness in her voice...that would scare anyone. I bet by now she's probably met the Dark Lord already and snapped at Mapleshade. If she has, then it surprises me. Because Mapleshade wouldn't've left her alive and well, now would she? But if this wasn't any mistake, and she's meant to save the world...then the world is screwed. Category:Violetsbane Chapters